FALLING IN LOVE, TELLING THE STORY
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Un relato medio rapido de Jake desde el momento en que se enlisto a la marina hasta que se caso con Neytiri. Sientanse libres de rechazarlo, igual la pelicula es una de las mejores que he visto, si no la han visto haganlo primero por que tiene spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**FALLING IN LOVE, TELLING THE STORY**

**PARA LOS FANS DE AVATAR: HE DE DECIR QUE ME MUEVE MUCHO LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR PARA CADA COSA QUE ME GUSTA, COMO LO PUEDEN VER EN MIS HISTORIAS Y ESTA EPICA HISTORIA NO SE PODIA QUEDAR atrás. ES UNA ESPECIA DE POV DE JAKE, DIFERENTE AL QUE VIMOS EN LA PELI. PODRIA DECIRSE QUE ES UN RELATO RAPIDO DE LO QUE LE PASO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE ENLISTO EN LA MARINA HASTA QUE SE FUNDIO CON SU CUERPO AVATAR EN LAS RAICES DEL ARBOL DE LAS ALMAS. **

**NINGUNO DE ESOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS USO EN LA PROMESA DE DEVOLVERLOS TAL Y COMO LOS TOME. CON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AGREGADOS AHI COMO POR COMPLETAR**

**LOS QUE NO LA HAN VISTO DEBEN ABSTENERSE HASTA LEER ESTO YA QUE CONTIENE BASTANES SPOILERS. **

**Pandora, en la aldea del norte:**

Me encontraba en una hamaca de plantas, una que era mas grande que las demás.

Porque estaba acompañado. Pero no precisamente por Neytiri. A cada lado de mi se encontraban mis hijos.

Unos gemelos que habían nacido seis años antes. Arina y Kain, herederos del Clan. Les gustaba dormirse mientras les contaban cuentos, Neytiri me relevaba siempre que podia por que ella conocía historias de los Omaticaya mucho mejor que yo, pero esa noche decidió dejar en mis manos las labores maternales para atender a Tommy, nuestro tercer hijo. Así que me vi en la penosa labor de dormirles, y decía penosa por que era un tonto para ello.

Afortunadamente Kain tuvo una grandiosa idea para que los durmiera.

- Cuéntanos de ti, como naciste...- pregunto Kain en lengua nativa.

Yo casi no recordaba nada de mi vida pasada, había decidido enterrarlo en mi memoria por lo obtuso de este. Sin embargo contarles a ellos como me convertí en Omaticaya parecía ser una historia que los llevaría pronto a la cama.

Bien.

La historia siempre comenzaba con mi nombre en ella y me dedique a contarselas retrocediendo en las memorias que había olvidado pero que por mis hijos recordaría.

_Jake Sully _

Un marine...la palabra había permanecido enterrada por demasiado tiempo, si aun ahora era difícil para mi recordarla cuando vi la realidad de nuestra vida. Las acciones que tomábamos, los garrafales errores que cometíamos. Eramos el mal personificado. Tomábamos vidas sin importar edad, raza o sexo y solo por que osaban interferir en el curso de nuestras acciones.

Tenia el alma atormentada en ese entonces, pero había sido entrenado para seguir ordenes. Mi hermano gemelo, en cambio, era de esos visionarios que apreciaban la vida, incluso la que se encontraban en las plantas. Tal como la Dra Augustine, amaba mas a las plantas que a las personas.

- no vayas...- me había pedido Tommy cuando le comunique a el y a mi familia que había decidió enlistarme en el ejercito. El era mi hermano gemelo pero lo único que compartimos fue la matriz de nuestra madre, y un parecido físico.

La mentalidad de Tommy era diferente de la mía. Si nos vieras desde fuera, ahora, dirías que el era el chico bueno y yo el malo. Pero solo mucho tiempo después pude darme cuenta de ello. Mis deseos eran ser el héroe de la nación, del planeta, ya que en el tiempo en que me enliste la tierra no era el único planeta en guerra.

Hice caso omiso de la petición de Tommy pensando que era un cobarde.

Me fui a batallar, aprendí a ser un asesino con titulo nobiliario y me enorgullecía de ello, porque traía honor a mis superiores a los que en algún momento de mi vida quería igualar e incluso superar.

Entonces, en aquella batalla en Marte, por un descuido del que nunca me hubiera creído capaz, una bala, de no mas un centímetro de ancho y largo, liviana como una pluma, pero tan dañina como la zarpa de un león enfurecido, penetro la piel de mi espalda hasta dar con el hueso.

En el momento en que entro sabia que esa bala iba a cambiarlo todo. Caía en oscuridad mientras el dolor se extendía ahí desde donde me había penetrado hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

Avisaron a mi familia, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no sabia de ellos que la noticia de que papa y mama habían muerto fue como un pequeño piquete en el pecho.

El único que se entero fue Tommy, aquel a quien yo había llamado cobarde.

El fue por mi a la base del planeta, fue por mi cuerpo recién intervenido.

- ¡Ah Jake!...te pedí que no vinieras -

Yo solo lo miraba en silencio, no era que no pudiera hablar, pero no quería decirle nada, no quería pensar ni hacer nada mas que morirme.

¿De que servia ahora ser marine si cuando se enteraban de que no eras mas útil solamente te devolvían desde donde viniste?.

Tommy pago nuestro viaje de regreso en una nave ambulancia donde nos trasladaron a la Tierra. En el camino me hablaba de un proyecto científico que se estaba llevando a cabo para investigar vida en ese planeta que mama y papa mencionaban en ocasiones y que todo el mundo describía. Pandora.

El que me hablaba de planetas me cabreaba enormemente por que solo me recordaba los viajes de los que nunca mas iba a ser parte.

También menciono algo de un proyecto "azul" o "proyecto 800" ( **así es como James Cameron llamo al libreto piloto de Avatar para evitar filtraciones**) en donde iban a investigar extraterrestres.

Me dormí en medio de su cháchara y no le preste atención, era como verme a mi mismo con la total movilidad de las piernas que nunca iba a tener.

No odiaba a Tommy, pero sentía un profundo rencor por el. Por que no me había atado a la cama, encerrado en la casa para evitar que me enlistara en la guerra?.

Bueno, era culpa miá no de el.

Viví con Tommy tres meses. Contrató un personal medico profesional para tratarme. Pero yo solo quería desaparecer, por que cada medico parecía encontrar placentero decir que no iba a volver a poder caminar.

Cierto día escuche hablar a uno de los médicos acerca del el hospital para marines discapacitados fundado hacia poco tiempo. La funcionalidad residía en encerrar el cuerpo en cabinas individuales y mantenerte dormido para siempre. Sedacion constante, lo llamaban "criogenia".

Dormir para siempre era algo que había querido hacer desde que regrese. Pensar en que todavía podía caminar y en que podia incluso volar...

Mande a llamar a Tommy con una de las enfermeras.

- Quiero que me lleves al hospital del Condado Militar - le dije apenas cruzo la puerta de la habitación.

- por que, Jake? -

- quiero entrar a la Criogenia - dije sin preámbulos.

- Pero Jake...aquí...-

No escuche razones. Sabia que aunque no lo demostrara yo era una carga que Tommy no quería llevar, que gastaba todo su dinero de científico en pagarme una estadía en criogenia en vez de tenerme en su hogar haciendo estorbo.

De nada valieron todos los argumentos que me presento ya que los rehusé todos sin siquiera dejarle explicar de que iban. Solo quería irme y el no me iba a retener. No tuvo la suficiente inventiva ni voluntad para detenerme de ir a la guerra mucho menos para esto.

Tommy me miraba con expresión torturada mientras una ambulancia nave terrestre nos acercaba al Hospital Militar.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta uno de los médicos nos recibió, sabían de antemano mi llegada y a donde quería ir por lo que enseguida que cruce la puerta le pedí a Tommy que se marchara y nunca regresara.

El accedió. En contra de mi voluntad me dio un abrazo que me hubiera hecho pensar en que no lo vería otra vez. Creí que era así.

No sabia que lo vería nuevamente, pero que ahora el muerto seria el.

Pasaron seis años desde que entre a la Criogenia. Creí que Tommy había dejado de pagar la cuenta ya que había pedido que me dejaran en ese estado hasta morir. Pero al parecer las causas eran otras.

No creía en el destino, pero algo me decía que ese despertar traería consecuencias que no me atrevía a imaginar.

Tommy había muerto una semana antes de realizar un viaje a Pandora. Había sido victima de un asalto a mano armada y en un disparo su vida se había esfumado. El había muerto y yo había sido disparado de forma similar y seguía vivo. A medias pero seguía.

Finalmente me entere de que iba el proyecto "azul".

Tommy había estado trabajando con su grupo de excéntricos científicos en una forma de integración con los alienigenas que, decían las historias, vivían en Pandora.

Era algo difícil de entender así que esos agentes que llegaron buscándome me lo dijeron en el lenguaje que según ellos yo debía utilizar.

Debía manejar un cuerpo similar a los de los androides desde mi cerebro. Parecía tan sencillo como lo explicaba pero había pasado varios años de mi vida con Tommy y para mi pesar sabia que la ciencia no era algo sencillo en absoluto.

Debía emprender viaje a Pandora para hacer parte del costosisimo proyecto.

Mientras veía a mi hermano ser incinerado sin la mas ligera emoción comprendí que este mundo en el que vivíamos carecía de conciencia. Tal vez los años en Criogenia me habían ayudado a obtener una, una no utilizada pero que estaba ahí. De pronto desee que Tommy hubiera tenido una sepultura adecuada y no una simple incineración en uno de los hornos del Hospital.

Una vida terminaba. Y otra comenzaba.

Cuando cruce medio palabras con todos los soldados en dos piernas que se irían en la nave conmigo preferí mantenerme callado. Todos me dirigían miradas de reojo, como si no acabaran de creerse que estaba ahí. Disimulaban pero yo las sentía como si fueran dardos envenenados. Había aprendido a valerme por mi y lo ultimo que deseaba era conmiseración.

Experimente el vacío de ir en una nave, caía en picada mientras el coronel a cargo daba las indicaciones. Mencionaba la palabra gas y muerte, pero tenia conocimiento de que en Pandora no había oxigeno respirable para humanos.

Puse la mascara sobre mi rostro y como era de esperarse en el momento en que llegamos fui el ultimo en bajar. No me importo, ademas no estaba ahí para misiones militares, aunque mi cerebro siguiera funcionando con tácticas miliares, mi cuerpo no le hacia justicia.

Mire los rostros de mis hijos dándome cuenta de que estaba fallando estrepitosamente, ambos me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos atentos de cada palabra que decía.

Decidí continuar con la historia esperando que les entrara sueño pronto. Aunque debía admitir que yo también me hallaba interesado y tal vez nostálgico recordando mis primeros días como Avatar. No se trataba de que quisiera regresar. Tan solo pensaba en mi hermano y en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado estar aquí, en medio de tanta naturaleza, esa que yo había aprendido a amar gracias a Neytiri.

Cuando iba rodando hacia la reunión de llegada un hombre alto y de cara aniñada se acerco a mi

- Jake....eres Jake verdad?, el hermano de Tommy... -

Lo mire seriamente, seguramente no ganaría el premio a la sutilidad pero parecía ser un tipo amable

Me dijo que se llamaba Norm Spellman y que había sido compañero de Tommy, parecía ser de esos nerditos novedosos que no usaba gafitas pero que tenían el ingenio y cerebro de el tamaño de un estadio.

Sin embargo parecía agradable cuando estreche su mano.

- El tío Norm también era humano?- pregunto Arina interrumpiendo el relato.

- si, el era el científico, uno de los mas inteligentes después de la Dra Augustine.

Norm había sido lo suficientemente noble para cruzar por el ojo de Eyowa y volver. El le había pedido secretamente por la paz eterna de Grace y Trudy. Eyowa se había compadecido de su dolor al perder a Trudy a su mentora por lo que le permitió unirse a las filas Omaticaya.

Ahora Norm estaba comprometido en ceremonia...

- con la tía Nynat – dijo Kain.

Norm había ganado su lugar entre la gente después de arduas pruebas, a cargo de Nynat, como Neytiri conmigo, solo que Nynat era mas comprensiva.

- te oigo – susurro Neytiri desde la hamaca vecina en lenguaje nativo – no te veo pero te oigo...

Kain y Arina se rieron en voz baja, y siguieron alentándome a que retomara la historia.

Fuimos juntos hacia el laboratorio, camino que Norm conocía bien, allí se presento y también a nosotros, yo lo escuchaba a medias ya que mi atención estaba concentrada en dos contenedores que se hallaban en el centro de el laboratorio, esos contenedores tenían la forma de cilindros gigantescos y dentro de ellos estaban dos gigantescas figuras humanodes. Los Avatares. El Proyecto 800.

me acerque al que mas me llamo la atención. Sus rasgos faciales estaban alterados pero podia ver la cara de Tommy impresa en el. Era azul, alto, musculoso y fuerte.

Ellos seguían hablando de los enlaces y los conductores de Avatares.

Le dije Norm que el Avatar se parecía a Tommy, pero el me dijo que se parecía a mi.

Que ironía.

Finalmente acudimos a la reunión local en donde estaban todos los que habíamos llegado recientemente.

Conocí de entrada al General Quaritch, el me recordaba enormemente a los militares de élite, mas élite que yo, a los que había servido, inspiraba respeto y nos dijo lo básico que necesitábamos saber, el nativo era el enemigo, y nosotros la salvación del planeta.

Nada como un buen discurso para comenzar la jornada.

Después nos dirigimos a conocer a la jefa. Me dirigí con Norm y otro loquillo científico que hacia llamarse Max. Entramos a una habitación circular en donde había una serie de camillas cubiertas entre metidas en una cosa que daba vueltas y brillaba. Entendí por lo que dijeron que eran los enlaces.

Hablaron de presentarnos a la Dra Augustine. Grace Augustine.

- La fundadora de la escuela...- dijo Kain completamente despierto.

Si, la fundadora de la escuela. La mujer que amaba mas a las plantas que a los seres humanos.

- donde mierda están mis cigarrillos? - fue la primera vez que escuche a la dra. Aun en su voz se notaba la profesionalidad. Yo no era presto de seguir mucho las reglas y menos las de una mujer. Era un soldado y solo seguía las ordenes de mis comandantes.

No nos caímos bien al principio. Ella pensaba que yo era un cabeza hueca que solo servia para matar a la gente. Tenia razón en ese momento.

Por mas que discutió finalmente tuvo que aceptarme para hacer el cambio de Tommy. Norm le cayo en gracia inmediatamente por que hablaban el mismo idioma y no lo decía literalmente por que se pusieron a hablar la lengua de los nativos cuando llegamos.

Después de que Grace no pudo sacarme hable con Quaritch personalmente. Lo respetaba por que el representaba a aquellos que había seguido en el pasado. Se veía fuerte, tan insensible como cualquier mercenario digno de el nombre.

Me pidió que espiara los movimientos de Grace y que actuara de espía con los nativos ahora que practicante iba a ser uno de ellos. Parecía odiar a Grace con tezon. Tal vez por que era mas inteligente que el, de hecho era mucho mas inteligente que el grupo de marines que habían allí.

Prometí convertirme en espía para Quaritch.

Llego el momento que en conocería de primera mano lo que era un nativo. Había leído un manual básico del manejo en el "enlace". Parecía ser simple. Grace se indigno cuando le dije que no había pasado ningún tiempo en el maldito enlace. Me metí en la cabina y ella hizo un comentario irónicamente humorístico sobre mi estupidez. Grosero como era le dije que parte oscura de mi cuerpo podia besar.

Luego todo se cerro en torno a mi. Me sentí un poco claustrofobizado pero era algo que podia manejar. Un ruido se escuchaba, según Grace debía permanecer relajado, parecía como si me estuviera metiendo de lleno dentro de una lavadora. Decidí cerrar los ojos cuando ese sonido penetro por mi cabeza y pareció tirar de mi hacia dentro de mi propio cerebro.

_Parecía que ya estaba dentro..._

_CONTINUARA...._

_SI QUIEREN...._

_YOUR CHOICE..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Avatar_ es propiedad de la 20 Century Fox y de James Cameron. **

**Solo utilizo los personajes esperando retornarlos a salvo. **

**Espero que esto no se considerado plagio, si es así haganmelo saber**

**Si no han visto la peli mejor se abstienen de leer esto ya que contienen spoilers que podrían arruinar la sorpresa de ver esta fantástica película por primera vez. **

_Parecía que ya estaba dentro_

Volví a mirara a los niños, parecían estar mas despiertos que nunca. Mire a Neytiri a través de el entretejido natural y vi, con total indignación, que había logrado que el bebe Tommy se durmiera. Vaya si tenia talento, era demasiado maternal.

- hijos, creo que es hora de ir a dormir – dije intentando sonar autoritario

Ambos mellizos comenzaron discutir en voz alta, tan alta que Neytiri me miro enfadada.

- por tu bien "ma" Jake, espero que Tom no decida regresar de los sueños.

Calme a mis hijos diciéndoles que iba a retomar la historia.

Vi que Neytiri se daba la vuelta acomodando al bebe en sus brazos y concentrando toda su atención en mi.

Ahora la misión debía ser cumplida. Como había sido siempre, con Neytiri era rápido o morías.

Bueno en este caso era rápido o dormías en la cueva del "ikran" por ocho días.

No era que los sopranos "banshees" entonaran el tipo de opera que te permitía dormir, así que no me quedo mas opción que continuar mi historia con una espectadora de mas, una que era mucho mas exigente que los niños.

Suspire mientras recordaba en donde lo había dejado.

_Parecía que ya estaba dentro_. Si hubiera estado sentado al frente de una nave hubiera podido decir que me había metido en un agujero negro pero con mucha luz y colores, lo cual era bastante absurdo.

- Jake....Jake -

Veía oscuridad por el momento así que como instinto humano comencé a parpadear para aclarar mis ojos. Luz, cegadora, después enfoque de sombras, parpadee, finalmente dos humanos inclinándose sobre mi.

- reflejo pupilar conservado – menciono una voz masculina poniéndome una linterna en el ojo izquierdo.

Aun no hablaba, era una sensación extraña. Alguien trono los dedos cerca de mis orejas.

Al parecer, por lo que dijo, eso también estaba bien.

Finalmente pude hablar

- hola chicos – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Ellos estaban usando algún tipo de protección corporal y mascaras de oxigeno, yo no. Claro, el humanoide tenia el sistema respiratorio adaptado a el gas que respiraban en Pandora.

Comenzaron a atacarme con preguntas de índole físico, yo respondía a lo que mejor podia. Sentía un poco de frió en mis pies....

Sentía frió en mis piernas....

No. Hacia mas de seis años que no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo.

Sin poder lidiar con la incertidumbre que me carcomía levante mis manos, solo que ya no se trataban de mis manos en absoluto, o si lo eran, al menos tenia cinco dedos, pero eran el doble de tamaño de las que tenia antes, y tenían el color azul eléctrico.

Me erguí en la camilla donde estaba acostado tomando medio dimensión de el cuerpo pesado que estaba manejando ahora. Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada al karma de mi vida, mis piernas, a las que el cerebro ordeno moverse.

Y ellas respondían, las piernas respondían.

Algo mágico y extraordinario pasaba ahí, sentía tanta emoción como si de repente volviera a ser un niño y me hubieran regalado el juguete que ansiaba enormemente. Las moví mas sintiendo la áspera sabana debajo de ellas, también eran mucho mas largas, musculosas y azules.

- no tan musculosas – susurro Neytiri levantando la mirada del bebe, sus ojos nos recorrían ampliamente interesados. Genial, ahora también la había cautivado a ella. Definitivamente debí ser payaso o mago en alguna otra vida. - Todo lo que fue, lo que supo, lo aprendió conmigo, incluso el hecho de muscular sus piernas.

- vaya, madre. Y yo que creía que padre lo había aprendido todo espontáneamente.

Neytiri sonrió con malicia. Genial, perdía el respeto frente a mis hijos.

En fin, me encontraba hablando de mis musculosas piernas, aquellas que podia mover y con las que podia sentir, era una sensación que hacia demasiado tiempo había deseado tener, pero solo ahora e indirectamente gracias a Tommy podia tener.

Me senté rápidamente halando de ciertos cables conectados al cuerpo. Ellos seguían diciéndome cosas como que me lo tomara con calma, que les dijera que sentía, si sentía mareo y eso, yo solo podia sentir el frío piso donde estaban mis pies. Deje que los dedos reptaran por ese baldosin un par de veces. Detrás de mi escuche a Norm siguiendo a pies juntillas todas las explicaciones e indicaciones que le daban. Yo estaba llevado por la emoción sin nombre que me producía tener mis piernas de vuelta.

Súbitamente me puse de pie. Hacia mas de seis años que no estaba de pie por lo que tambalee mientras me acostumbraba a tener caderas móviles de nuevo.

- ja! - exclamo suavemente Neytiri – apuesto que se puso a bailar usando sus nuevas caderas -

Los chiquillos rieron suavemente también pero no mire enfadado a Neytiri, ya había conseguido que el respeto a mi por mis hijos cayera aun mas bajo.

El mareo volvió, pero conocía la sensación demasiado bien, aquellos movimientos que nunca se olvidan y mas cuando habías deseado sentirlos como nada en el mundo.

Estaba de pie, nuevamente estaba de pie. A las personas que me rodeaban no parecía gustarles eso, seguían dándome indicaciones una tras otra mientras yo seguía tambaleándome intentando equilibrarme después de seis años. Finalmente cuando me estabilice quise quitarme los cables que tenia conectados, con tan mala suerte que al no saber manejar ese cuerpo muy bien me di la vuelta y tropecé con la fuerte cola una de las mesas de mayo, en donde habían ciertas herramientas punzantes.

Alguien grito algo mas fuerte pero yo me fui hacia el vidrio que tenia frente a mi dando tres torpes pasos. El científico moreno me decía algo relacionado con el Avatar pero lo único medianamente inteligente que se me ocurría decir era

- esto es genial -

Era genial, jamas me hubiera imaginado que la ciencia podia llegar a esto, solo me preocupaba por matar gente, obedecer ordenes y odiar la ciencia y ahí estaba, un cuerpo diseñado por la ciencia, para mi hermano, y en el que me encontraba en ese momento, de pie, caminando.

Vaya, vaya.

Me arranque los cables finalmente y antes de que me alcanzaran salí por una de las puertas laterales. Realmente daba zancadas cada vez que ponía un pie delante del otro. Empuje mas puertas mientras salia hasta que la ultima de ellas me dio la libertad que buscaba, daba a un campo de entrenamiento militar, con demasiada vegetación y luz.

Parpadee acostumbrando a esos ojos a esa luz del día que se proyectaba sobre el campo. Escuche los pasos pesados del avatar de Norm detrás de mi y empece a correr torpemente pasando frente a dos avatares tan altos que estaban jugando baloncesto. Me metí entre ellos medio interrumpiéndolos y pidiéndoles disculpas, cada vez podia manejar este cuerpo con mas facilidad, o eso creí hasta que casi fui abolido por un par de piernas de robot ambulante. Lo esquive también disculpándome y cuando menos lo pensé eche a correr sin importarme nada.

La perfecta sensación de sentir el viento rozar con mi cara, de sentir el suelo duro bajo mis pies, era algo con lo que había soñado por años. Corría como si me llevaran los diablos mirando como todo a mi alrededor pasaba rápido de una manera en que no se podia hacer estando en una silla de ruedas. Corrí y corrí hasta que deje atrás a Norm y a todo lo demás menos el campo.

Luego frene y respire hondo recordando todos mis días de entrenamiento en la marina.

- oye marine! -

Me llamo una voz que reconocí como la de Grace, solo que no era Grace llamándome en absoluto. O si era ella, era ella con cara de avatar. Se parecía endemoniadamente ella. Cogió algo de una de las plantas, parecido a un pomelo de color morado y me lo lanzo

- piensa rápido -

Lo agarre por instinto sin dejarlo caer y eso pareció complacerla.

- el control motor funciona bien - me halago sonriendo.

Durante ese día permanecí con ella aunque el tiempo fue racionalizado cuando se hizo de noche, allí condujeron a todos lo avatar a una especie de dormitorio de campamento. Había como mucho 25 mas aparte de mi y Grace.

Me senté en la cama asignada para mi mientras Grace iba dando ordenes a los demás. Tome mi "trenza" de pelo curioso por como era ese cuerpo y como eran esos alienas. Bajo la punta del cabello en la punta de la trenza algo parecido a patas de araña blancas se retorcía lentamente.

- - esto si que es extraño – pensé mientras las veía agitarse y me sentía algo extraño por ser yo la causa por la que se movían, parecían ser como una extensión natural del cuerpo para conectarse con algo. No tenia idea de con que.

Nos acostamos a dormir como si el día hubiese terminado en el mundo humano. Cuando cerré los ojos y el sueño me venció, en un solo parpadeo deje de estar en el dormitorio de campamento y a cambio de eso me encontraba enlatado en el enlace que se estaba deteniendo.

Verde, veía todo verde mientras la puerta se abría lentamente y me dejaba salir a mi mundo real, donde mis piernas no se movían y era mas pequeño aun.

Subí a mi silla andante y me fui a dormir en mi real camastro.

Al día siguiente recibí una llamada de parte de Quaritch. El general quería conocerme así que me direccione hasta donde se encontraban la mayoría de los soldados. Con tan buena suerte que me cruce con la única que no me dirigió mirada compasiva. Dijo que se llamaba Trudy y en nuestro breve camino me dijo que era piloto de helicóptero propio y que podia volar lo que quisiera. También me ofreció estar al frente de una de las armas laterales de su nave al día siguiente cosa que no me negué ya que estaba pensando en que no me lo diría.

Me dejo en la compañía de Quaritch a quien pille en medio de una sesión de ejercicios levantando pesas.

Cuando termino comenzó a hacerme un relato breve de lo que sabia de mi. Que había estado en las selvas de Venezuela, y que era un cabo de marina bastante condecorado. Difícilmente podia verme a mi mismo como el me describía estando a su lado sentado en una silla rodante, pero lo deje estar dado que al fin y al cabo el era mi superior.

También hablo de algo relacionado con tener un soldado en las filas avatares y como debía actuar para el, a pesar de no ser el directamente el responsable de que me hubieran traído aquí.

Me pidió que espiara a los Na`vi, los nativos de Pandora, que aprendiera de ellos y que encontrara la manera de que confiaran en mi. El espiá de los nativos.

Me sentí súbitamente como John Smith, un personaje de un libro que solía leer Tommy de pequeño, antiguo y que le encantaba, lo recito para mi al menos en tres oportunidades, hasta que pude ver, de manera general, de que iba la historia.

- sigo con Augustine? – le pregunte imaginando la gran cantidad de mentiras que iba a decir manteniendola a ella al margen de esa situación.

El afirmo, pero mientras lo hacia y yo accedia, de alguna manera podia sentir que no podría cumplir con todo lo que Quaritch estaba esperando de mi, un lisiado abandonado.

Ese día había incursión a tomar muestras de el suelo de Pandora. Trudy nos llevaría y Norm y Grace harían su trabajo. Ver avatares vestidos de humanos era algo extraño.

Antes de entrar Grace me dijo que dejara hablar a Norm, pero por lo que había oído los nativos no se encontraban demasiado conformes con nosotros. Debía recordar que cuando llegue había visto flechas pegadas a los neumáticos de uno de los tanques.

Nos enlazamos. Era algo extraño dejar mi cuerpo atrás, al menos era la conciencia que tenia ahora, era como si de alguna manera estuviera realizando algún tipo de desdoblamiento.

Trudy nos llevo por entre las aguas de esas selvas que desde el cielo se veían tan inofensivas como un jardín personal.

Cuanta diferencia había con lo que era ahora la Tierra.

Aquí la naturaleza podia respirarse en cada trozo de árbol, en la Tierra todo era gris y oscuro, muerto. Habíamos acabado con todo y ahora queríamos apoderarnos de la belleza de este lugar. Esa parecía ser la intención aunque debía admitir que parecía ser la intención de Quaritch y del ejercito y no la de la Dra Augustine.

Cuando aterrizamos fui el asignado a proteger la misión. Mire al rededor inspeccionando la cantidad de peligros que podían esperarnos en este sitio, aparentemente todo estaba normal.

Anduvimos por los bosques conmigo delante escuchando los ácidos comentarios de Grace acerca de que me relajara.

Se detuvieron en las raíces de un árbol y comenzaron con toda su parafernalia científica.

Me entraron ganas de caminar un poco alejado de eso que no entendía. Me metí entre unas brezas y flores de colores exóticos dándome cuenta de que hacia demasiado tiempo no veía colores tan vividos.

Finalmente aterrice en un claro donde había unas flores color melón. Nunca había visto flora de ese tamaño pero estaba aprendiendo a no sorprenderme por nada de este planeta. Al menos por ese momento.

Me acerque mas escuchando las aves, bichos y demás que circundaban el lugar. Era demasiado limpio, ni siquiera las selvas de Venezuela se encontraban en ese estado de higiene, hubiera deseado que algún lugar en la tierra fuese de esa manera.

Me acerque mas a las flores gigantescas, la textura que ofrecían era extrañamente atrayente así que hice lo que cualquier humano en mi lugar habría hecho. Extendí los dedos y toque la suave superficie, súbitamente la flor se cerro sobre la curva de si misma, me pareció mas a la reacción de un caracol cuando le tocabas las antenas. Las otras permanecieron abiertas así que comencé a tocar otra y otras hasta que todas se asustaron.

Cuando el campo quedo libre quedo ante mi y demasiado cerca para permanecer tranquilo una especie que jamas había visto.

Lo único con lo que podia compararlo, y vaya que tenia demasiadas características diferentes, fue con un rinoceronte de la tierra. Solo que parecía tener una gran maza aplanada en la nariz y parecía dura.

Grace menciono algo acerca de invadir su terreno y de reclamar su territorio. Esto me sonó mucho a los animales de la tierra y entendía el afán loco de defender la tierra propia ante la amenaza de un desconocido. Ojala hubiéramos pensado así de la tierra, cuando las personas hacían guerra tratando de defender territorio y por el poder y la intimidación terminaban siendo dominados entregando los ideales por los que habían peleado.

No me moví por que Grace dijo que no lo hiciera y aunque odiaba admitirlo ella estaba mas capacitada que yo, en ese terreno, para decirme lo que debía hacer. El animalejo seguía gruñendo hasta casi decía que pataleaba, me arme de un valor que no tenia y le grite de vuelta.

Mire hacia Neytiri quien en ese momento había soltado una visita y negaba con la cabeza. Seguramente pensaba que había sido demasiado cabeza hueca como para haber hecho eso. La mire ceñudo y me volví a mis hijos, esperaba ver los primeros matices de sueño en sus ojos pero ahí seguían, imperturbables mirándome.

Suspire.

El animal retrocedió y solo atine a decirle mariquita pensando que algo de su tamaño podia asustarse por mi. Pero cuando escuche un bramido mucho mas potente que el primero y me di la vuelta me di cuenta de el verdadero motivo del retiro de el otro animal ya que se trataba de uno que fácilmente podia doblar el tamaño del primero. Salto encima de mi y callo con un estruendoso ruido.

Mire y grite a Grace buscando la guiá de su sabiduría pero de entrada sabia que este bichote no se iba a intimidar por que le dijera mariquita y le gruñera con mi voz, que al lado de la de sus gruñidos parecía de bebe.

Grace me dijo que corriera pero no necesito ordenarmelo tan tarde ya que instintivamente huí del peligro metiéndome entre los arboles por donde mejor se apreciara camino. Claro que ahí no había camino que seguir en absoluto. Sin mirar que dirección tomar y ni siquiera recordar donde había dejado a Grace y a Norm, me seguí internando mas y mas entre la maleza mientras el bichote me perseguía sin parar. Cuando corría alcanzo a morder el morral que llevaba, afortunadamente era de atar así que me libre fácilmente mientras dejaba al bichote que se comiera lo que tenia. Seguía corriendo pero en menos de un segundo lo tenia casi encima de mi. El camino se termino y lo único que sentí bajo mis pies fue aire. Mientras caía fui brevemente consciente de la cascada que se erigía a mi lado. Puse ambos brazos en el pecho y penetre en el agua de la única manera que podia habiendo caído desde tremenda altura.

La fuerte y súbita presión hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Nade con mi nuevo cuerpo hasta que estuve en la superficie, la nariz me sangraba pero dudaba que no lo hiera después de la caída. El monstruo rugió pero al parecer no quería copiar mi intempestivo salto así que se quedo rumiando la desgracia de no poder comerme.

Nade hasta la orilla y me puse de pie mirando a mi alrededor.

Si no hacia mala contabilidad de el tiempo estaba atardeciendo y mi experiencia en las selvas anteriores me habían prevenido acerca de lo salvaje e incierta que podían ser cuando la oscuridad de la noche les daba libertad para ejercer en toda su plenitud.

Penetre en mas bosques siempre intentando mirar por donde caminaba.

Atardeció demasiado de prisa así que me vi obligado a hacer mis propias medidas de proteccionista. El fuego, como primer aliciente, a cualquier bichejo que se me acercara le iba a asar las cejas sin pensármelo dos veces. Como pude encontré una madera apta para hacer algún tipo de antorcha, mientras hacia esto sentí la luminosidad ceder a la noche, la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre mi. Debía tener miedo, pero como marine entrenado la oscuridad era aliada en cuanto a lo de esconderse, pero debía admitir que me inquietaba el ruidoso que venia escuchando desde tiempo atrás, como me había dedicado a comparar animales alienigenas con los de mi propio planeta podia decir que esos ruidos que escuchaba eran de hienas preparándose para su aperitivo.

Con algo de dificultad termine de enhebrar la camisa en la improvisada antorcha mientras los ruidos de risas y las patas pisando en el piso se acercaban mas.

Cuando la tuve encendida ilumine lo que mis ojos no alcanzaban a captar. No había fallado al decir que parecían algo así como perros salvajes solo que estos tenían seis patas en vez de cuatro, y eran huesudos en ciertas partes del cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban con resplandor verde y para mayor inquietud había demasiados rodeándome y a lo lejos se escuchaban las risitas de otros mas acercándose a la ahora luminosa pieza comestible.

Comencé a girar y a azuzarlos con el fuego que había creado dándome cuenta de que solo retrocedían por momentos antes de seguir bailando a mi alrededor como tanteando, como chacales esperando el momento preciso para atacar a la presa en donde mas le doliera.

- ¡vamos! – azuce esperando poder librarme de esta antes de que estos monstruos destrozaran a mordiscos el cuerpo en el que ahora me transportaba. - ¡no tengo toda la noche! -

El chacal que estaba mas cerca pareció entender mi prisa por dejar el asunto zanjado y se lanzo a atacarme decidiendo que era un blanco fácil por que verdaderamente lo era.

Me defendí como pude con la antorcha y con los puños, pero sus compañeros sabían que atacarme uno por uno no les reportaría el beneficio que obtendrían si me atacaban de a mas.

Seguí peleando, en una de esas evitando que el reptil ese me comiera la cara.

Escuche algo parecido al sonido de una voz femenina antes de que el perrazo que me atacaba fuera atravesado de lado a lado por una flecha, según vi cuando invertí nuestras pociones de ataque.

Me di la vuelta brevemente para ver a una figura saltar frente a mis ojos esgrimiendo un arco y pareciendo tan vengativa como Juana de Arco, una historia de la que Tommy también había parecido disfrutar.

La mujer o lo que fuera soltó la flecha sobre otro chacal mientras caía frente a mi y se enzarzaba con ellos en una lucha violenta, pero aun así tan elegante como una coreografiá de ballet.

Podía ver cada movimiento de los suyos, con precisión como ella parecía manifestaros. Era fuerte y para mi extralimite gusto también era hermosa, musculosa y elegante.

Les dio la paliza que yo planeaba darles, y mientras la miraba ahuyentar a los demás pensaba que era demasiado superior en la selva de lo que yo me creía. Ella, o lo que fuera me había salvado de perecer devorado por alienigenas seis-patas .

No pude dejar de captar sus movimientos ya que parecía una criatura que conocía demasiado bien ese medio bosque, parecía fundirse con cada movimiento de una manera brutalmente femenina.

Finalmente los que se abstuvieron de recibir una paliza huyeron ante la evidente superioridad de esa nativa, parecida a mi pero con mucho demasiado diferente.

Ella susurraba palabras que no entendía mientras cubría sus ojos de la antorcha encendida que había hecho y tirado en medio de mi propia lucha. La cogió volviendo a susurrar ese lenguaje extraño y sin meditarlo la lanzo al agua haciendo que el fuego se ahogara en seguida.

Trate de detenerla pero incluso era mas rápida que yo. Luego exasperado me volví hacia ella sintiéndome tonto por estar tan pendiente de sus movimientos.

Lentamente, como si pisara nubes en vez de madreselva, la nativa se acerco al animal al que había atrae vezado sin piedad.

Le hablaba mientras el animal seguía agonizando,. Ella termino de asesinarlo para evitar sus gemido de moribundo, el animal dejo de moverse en un segundo. Ella termino de decirle lo que sea que le decía. Me acerque a la charca donde ella había lanzado y apagado la antorcha, la recupera sacudiéndola brevemente.

Cuando volvía a mirar al rededor descubrí por que ella había apagado la antorcha, cada planta que era tocada por mi mirada comenzó a brillar con luz propia, tan luminoso como un foco ahorra- energía. Mire como cada árbol se encendía y daba la suficiente claridad para verlo todo bien. Era....demasiado irreal y hermoso. Me volví a ella sonriendo pero ella aun estaba con su perro. Luego, sin prestarme la mas mínima atención ella se dirigió al cadáver del otro chacal que ya estaba muerto. Se hinco frente a el y volvió a murmurar esas palabras

- se que probablemente no entiendas nada de lo que te digo...- dije hincándome con la ayuda de la apagada antorcha - pero gracias - Si, debía sentirme agradecido de que ella hubiera salvado mi azul trasero.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y supe que ella era algo diferente, eran ojos dolorosamente expresivos. No los había así en la Tierra.

Allí de en medio de la ensoñación de mis recuerdos yo enfoque a Neytiri que me miraba impasible, pero sabia que ambos estábamos pensando en ese día, en como cada una de las acciones del otro cambio todo el curso de el destino.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avatar**_** es propiedad de la 20 Century Fox y de James Cameron. **

**Solo utilizo los personajes esperando retornarlos a salvo. **

**Espero que esto no se considerado plagio, si es así háganmelo saber**

**Si no han visto la peli mejor se abstienen de leer esto ya que contienen spoilers que podrían arruinar la sorpresa de ver esta fantástica película por primera vez. **

_Allí de en medio de la ensoñación de mis recuerdos yo enfoque a Neytiri que me miraba impasible, pero sabía que ambos estábamos pensando en ese día, en cómo cada una de las acciones del otro cambio todo el curso de el destino._

Como ella no respondió volví a decirle que gracias, solo que en esta oportunidad anexe un poco mas de palabras y trate de seguirla porque estaba escabulléndose rápidamente. Ella se dio la vuelta blandiendo eso que tenía en la mano que parecía ser un arco y con él me golpeo con una fuerza que, al menos en mi concepto, una mujer no debería tener, claro que teniendo en cuenta que ella no era exactamente una mujer, no podía sentirme ofendido, pero me sentía algo pateado en el departamento del orgullo cuando su golpe me hizo caer de espaldas y en mi trasero.

- no agradeces - me dijo ella hablando mi lengua pero de una manera extraña, no había la conjugación en el verbo y mirándome con odio – no agradeces por esto – volvió a levantar en arco en mi dirección y creí que me golpearía otra vez solo que lo usaba para dar mas y mas fuerza a sus palabras – esto es triste…muy triste.

Trate de tranquilizar lo que parecía su ira sabiendo ahora que al menos podía entenderme, luego ella se aparto hablando en esa lengua extraña de la que yo no sabía nada. Me puse de pie levantando las manos en señal de paz, aun no podía creer que estuviera mandándome la culpa cuando a final de cuentas ella era quien me había salvado. Así se lo hice saber poniendo algo de sarcasmo en mi frase para agregarle encanto.

Ella se pregunto en voz alta y así misma la razón por la que me había salvado de ser devorado por esos seis patas que parecían perros.

No esperaba que me contestara y mucho menos que al hacerlo me dijera lo que me dijo.

-tienes corazón fuerte, sin miedo…- luego se acerco, seguramente si estuviera en mi cuerpo humano me hubiera sonrojado ante el primero cumplido decente que alguien dirigía hacia mí. Pero ella borro mi empeño continuando la frase – pero estúpido, ignorante como un niño.

Deje que canalizara su ira hacia mí un momento, intempestivamente ella se dio la vuelta para irse otra vez y tuve que seguirla por los caminos que ella eligió los cuales recorría con sutil elegancia mientras yo correteaba tras de ella y le pedía que me esperara, distrayéndome con las plantas que rodeaban el camino que habíamos tomado y tocando su luz, ellas parecían tan vivas…

A pesar del tamaño y longitud de mis piernas ella era mucho más rápida que yo así que tuve que seguir corriendo para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hice ella se dio la vuelta y trato de apartarme de su espalda diciéndome, no en ese término pero algo parecido, que me regresara por donde había venido, y que no debía estar ahí. Ella no sabía que se iba a enamorar de mí.

Unas risitas interrumpieron el relato, volví al presente y a mis críos quienes reían, como cualquier niño, ante la mención del romance. Para ellos era ridículo, tanto como para todos los niños del mundo, pero bastaba con crecer y desarrollarse para darse cuenta de la verdad del amor.

-así que te enamoraste de mama – dijo Kain cuando su risita termino.

- no en ese momento, aunque me sentía bastante cautivado. Al volver algo así como uno de los na`vi, en cuerpo en ese momento ella era el equivalente femenino de mi nueva especie y evidentemente la encontraba atractiva, pero no estaba enamorado en ese momento.

- vaya Jake…acabas de perder tu oportunidad de dormir conmigo –dijo Neytiri acomodándose un poco en su hamaca de planta.

- recuerda, querida, que te encontré atractiva desde el principio.

- eso no basta.

Sonreí de lado, ella sabia bien que me había cautivado desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, igual que yo a ella.

Un bufido de falsa indignación salió de los labios de Neytiri.

Y otro de los míos, al final del relato conseguiría hacerme campo en la hamaca de plantas.

Continúe el relato en donde lo había dejado.

Cuando caminamos por un estrecho tronco casi me caigo lo que ella evito, salvándome así de la segunda oportunidad de morir en ese planeta. Me dijo que era como un bebe. Otra vez. Yo le pedí ayuda, y ella me dijo que no debería estar ahí. Luego su mirada cambio cuando algo parecido a brillantes motitas de luz comenzaron a caer intempestivamente del cielo directamente sobre mí. Intente apartarlas por si se trataba de algún bicho, posiblemente el que producía esa toxina venenosa de la que nos hablaba Quaritch. Ella impidió que las golpeara mirandolas con una adoración propia de una monja mirando la deidad divina. Las cositas terminaron de posarse en mí y solo en mi cuando deje que lo hiciera, Neytiri me miraba con fascinación mientras yo me sentía tan desorientado como un perro en una misa.

El toque de lo que yo creía que eran las patas, aunque bien podían ser las alas ya que se impulsaban también con ellas, era tan sedoso como casi imperceptible. Se detuvieron sobre mí como si estuvieran seleccionándome para algo, luego todas se disiparon al mismo tiempo. Ahí había ocurrido algo especial, aunque aun no tenía el conocimiento espiritual necesario para entenderlo.

Luego, después de eso, ella súbitamente cambio de opinión y me permitió ir con ella.

Solo que en medio de mi carrera por seguirla fui atrapado por una trampa que me hizo darme contra el mundo de una manera muy dolorosa.

Cuando levemente la vista algo parecido a jinetes se acercaban a nosotros.

Neytiri comenzó a hablar su lengua extraña con los recién llegados, por sus tonos ambos estaban muy cerca de estar cabreados.

No supe muy bien lo que decidieron, solo que estaba correteando con ellos hacia la dirección que solo ellos conocían.

Llegamos a un sitio en donde había más azulitos reunidos, había algo de diferente en ellos como me pude dar cuenta cuando pude observar detenidamente. Sus manos tenían cuatro dedos cada una y las mías cinco lo mismo que los dedos de los pies, eran más largos y no tenían uñas, supuse que haciendo arcos como los de Neytiri las uñas no eran necesarias para defenderse. Llegamos al centro de lo que podía llamar el gran salón de reuniones. Era el tronco grueso y trenzado del enorme árbol que se erigía sobre nosotros iluminado por sí mismo y en donde parecían habitar algunos de ellos. Jamás había visto un árbol de esa magnitud pero dado lo poco que me había dedicado a admirar la naturaleza seguramente me sentía extrañado y habría más arboles como esos.

Me equivocaba, en la tierra incluso ya no quedaban arboles, no después de que tomamos todo lo que esa tierra nos ofreció y cuando ya no pudimos sacarle más nos dedicamos a invadir.

Un momento, ¿yo estaba pensando eso?, debía concentrarme en el deber que me había sido asignado como militar. Un árbol de esa magnitud parecía no tener un punto débil excepto tal vez la raíz, pero ya pensaría en describirlo cuando regresara, si es que lo hacía, todos ellos se mostraban demasiado hostiles para pensar positivamente.

Neytiri se adelanto cuando un equivalente a varón de más edad se acerco caminando por las raíces, entendía mas de maternidad de gallinas que de lo que hablaban aunque el instinto me decía que era de mi, o bien podría ser el hecho de que estaban mirándome despectivamente mientras lo hacían.

- **el abuelo... Eytukan?- pregunto no muy segura Arina.**

- así es. El jefe, tu abuelo, y a quien lamentablemente no poder pedir la mano de tu madre.

- pero estaba ahí – dijo Neytiri enigmáticamente, ella podía entender los lazos espirituales mejor que yo a pesar de que me esforzaba bastante.

Los niños asintieron y se mantuvieron en silencio como una ofrenda silenciosa por su abuelo. Respete sus inocentes corazoncitos haciendo exactamente lo mismo para respetar las creencias de mi esposa.

Continúe después de ese momento silencioso.

Un ejemplar varón mas joven, quien era el que me había atrapado se adelanto también. Y comenzó a hablar.

Neytiri se alejo un poco y me dijo que el de más edad era su padre.

Como buen cabeza hueca me adelante a saludarle como cualquier camarada humano lo que me valió gritos amenazas y un empujón lejos del personaje. Casi pude ver que querían matarme cuando otra persona se acerco, bueno otro humanoide. Era un ejemplar femenino y también parecía de edad, hablaba su idioma y me miro por encima del hombro de su hija demasiado fijamente para sentirme cómodo. Neytiri me dijo que se llamaba Mo'at y era la que interpretaba los designios de Eyowa, o algo así entendí, también me dijo que era su madre.

Ella se acerco mas, saco algo de el gigantesco collar que portaba y sin más me pincho en un hombro, de pronto me pareció tener diez años y estar en un hospital donde ella era la enfermera con la aguja letal.

Luego, en ese ingles rustico que había escuchado a su hija, me pregunto quién era.

Sin más le dije que mi nombre era Jake Sully y que era un soldado del batallón de los cabeza-bote, con tan buena suerte que parecieron tomárselo en serio, también me pregunto la razón por la que había venido a ellos y le dije que quería aprender, no podía decirle que el verdadero motivo de mi visita tenía que ver con el espionaje en forma de androide.

- tratamos de enseñar a otra gente del cielo…es difícil llenar copa que ya está toda llena - dijo ella acercándose mas.

- pues mi taza está vacía…créame –le dije sonriendo de mi propia estupidez – pregúntele a la Dra. Augustine. – seguramente la doc. hubiera estado encantada de decirle a Mo'at que era un cabeza hueca.

Utilice otro corto argumento y ella delibero en su idioma con los demás. Neytiri pareció no muy conforme ya que se parecía a la hija díscola a la que una madre humana impide salir de fiesta.

- está decidido – me dijo Mo'at volviéndose a mi – mi hija te enseñara nuestras costumbres, aprende bien Jakesully, y luego veremos si la locura tuya tiene arreglo.

Uf, me había salvado por el momento, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, tal vez no fueran tan salvajes como Quaritch los hacía querer ver, o tal vez yo, después de tanto tiempo en criogenia se me había ablandado el cerebro.

Me pegue a Neytiri en ese momento pues supuse que ella seria la clave en medio de mi espionaje.

A partir de ese momento mi vida comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. Comencé a aprender de los nativos tan fácilmente como mi talento de soldado me lo permitió.

- Eras el soplón – dijo Arina rápidamente interrumpiéndome pero pareciendo profundamente apenada por ello, parecía creer que me había ofendido diciéndome soplón y aunque fingí mirarla severamente en el fondo eso fue lo que fui, un soplón de primera categoría.

- no hables así a tu padre – susurro Neytiri a Arina que la miro avergonzada

- lo siento, madre, padre – dijo bajando sus ojos.

Kain parecía mirarla como si por culpa de ella el mundo podría acabarse, seguramente pensaba que por lo que me había ducho dejaría de contarles la historia de nuestra unión.

Tosí un poco para aclararme la garganta e hice lo posible para no mirar a Arina y reírme de su perpleja expresión.

Como decía, era el soplón espía, y mientras aprendía, tal como había prometido, pasaba reportes frecuentemente acerca de la distribución en esa aldea en donde vivían los androides a Quaritch. El parecía bastante orgulloso de lo que estaba llevando a cabo.

Pero por algún motivo Grace descubrió que estaba haciendo lo que ella no quería bajo ningún concepto, que un militar bárbaro como seguramente pensaba que era Quaritch, con las narices metidas en su proyecto de aprendizaje de las criaturas azules.

Así que, como era el único que podía manejar el avatar me vi en la obligación de trasladarme con Grace, con Norm y con los cuerpos avatares de ellos, hacia lo que ella llamo las montañas flotantes, o lo que Norm llamo muy pedantemente las montañas aleluya.

Descubrí que Norm no congeniaba para nada conmigo, no solo porque parecía exasperantemente sobrado al mostrar que sabía mucho más que yo en esto, y porque parecía envidiar en hecho de que viviera y congeniara con los nativos, aun así cuando ambos vimos las famosas montañas, tuvimos que quedarnos de una pieza ante el escenario que estas ofrecían.

- deberían verse las caras – dijo Trudy-

Si. Hubiera sido fantástico hacerlo especialmente porque sabía que si no se nos había caído la baba ante esto era porque se nos había secado de tener la boca abierta.

Jamás había sido testigo de tal magnificencia ni sabia siquiera que existiera algo así, aunque la neblina cubría algunas partes, el esplendor y tamaño era algo que era difícil pasar por alto.

Por fin llegamos a la especie de bunker desde donde nos enlazaríamos con los Avatares para seguir con la "misión".

Seguía aprendiendo todo lo que Neytiri me enseñaba, parecía no actuar con la rapidez que ella esperaría pero aun así ponía todo mi empeño aunque me ganara el apodo entre ella y Norm de "skawn".

- no te caía bien el tío Norm?- pregunto Kain algo sorprendido, tal vez porque había estado acostumbrado a verme la mayoría del tiempo retozando de caza con Norm como verdaderos hermanos y no podía asimilar que alguna vez hubiéramos sido "enemigos.

- más bien no nos conocíamos bien – esperando no incentivar el ingenio de mis hijos con las palabras envidia, celos, y exasperación, que eran los sentimientos que en un principio hubo entre Norm y yo.

- pero ahora son hermanos – dijo Arina aun reprimida.

Era cierto, Norm se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Seguía llenándome de conocimientos de Nativos, sus selvas eran algo incomparable, ni siquiera con Venezuela, cada vez me adentraba en su mundo, siendo llevado por la mano de ella casi podía llegar a olvidarme de mi objetivo inicial al llegar aquí, cada día podía captar los diferentes matices de este planeta que parecía estar bendecido por la prosperidad de la flora y la fauna, y en donde todo, incluso el aire, parecía tener vida.

Aun no podía saber que tan lejos llegaría en esas tierras que iba descubriendo.


End file.
